My Hubby is more dangerous
by HIDEnSEEK 06
Summary: My hubby is more dangerous than anything. I know that He'll come back to me no matter what. (An AbhiRika shot)


_Someone is in very bad mood. It's for that someone :p Well it's for me too. I'm already half emotionally drained. And if something goes wrong in near future, i'll be drained completely. So want to make myself relax as much as i can though that's not happening a bit. I'm requesting to u all that plz pray for me so that i can achieve my goal & make my dream comes true! My dreams matter a lot to me. So plz plz..for my sake pray for me. :) _

* * *

**..My Hubby is more dangerous..**

 **..**

 **.**

"kab jana hai?"

"Tumne sab sun liya?"

"Hmm"

Abhijeet sighed.

"Parso.."

Tarika was going away while Abhijeet caught her hand with, "I'm sorry, Tarika.."

"Don't be Abhi. I know how this 'duty' thing work for us" Tarika smiled at him. Not a sarcastic one, but assuring one as if she's saying 'it's completely okay.'

"Thanks Tarika"

"For what?"

"For understanding me.." Abhijeet kissed her on forehead & hugged her. Tarika hugged him back.

"Kitne dino k liye jana hai?" Tarika asked remaining in the comforting hug.

"thik se pata nahi…jaldi kaam khatam ho jaye toh 4-5 din…agr na ho toh 15-20 din bhi lag sakta hai.."

"Tarika"

Tarika looked at him.

"The mission is dangerous as per Acp sir."

"My hubby is more dangerous. You'll come back to me. Right?" Tarika said with full of belief in her eyes.

"Yeah, i'll..." Abhijeet replied with determination.

"After all i don't want to miss the chance to go to vacation with my beautiful wife & romance with her" he flirted.

Tarika broke the hug & hit him in chest lightly with "Such a flirt you're!"

"Only for my wifey" he smirked.

"Ha Ha Ha..very funny..but not at all funny!" Tarika gave a 'You're sometimes disgusting' look.

"Now come and help me in unpacking the bags & then i'll have to pack your stuffs for the mission too.."

Abhijeet nodded.

After an hr, they were done with unpacking & packing…and then they fell on bed. Tarika's head was on Abhi's right shoulder and her right hand was around his stomach lightly hugging him. Abhi was playing with her curly hair thinking something. Tarika noticed that.

"Abhijeet.."

"hmm.."

"kya soch rahe ho?"

"kuch nahi.."

"nahi..kuch toh baat hai..agr nahi batana chahte ho toh wo alag baat hai…"

"aisi koi baat nahi hai..baas soch raha tha ki, main tumhe bilkul bhi time nahi de pa raha hoon..pehle high profile cases k chakker mein pure ek mahina gujar gaya..ab jake jab thora free time mila tha, tab phir se ye mission!"

Abhijeet took a deep breath. He intertwined his left her right hand which was resting on his stomach.

"How bad hubby i'm!" he smiled painfully.

 _Tarika knew that Abhijeet was right that they didn't get any free time to even talk with each other properly in the past months because of the high profile cases they got back to back. After the cases got ended…Abhijeet applied for a leave & so did Tarika to spend some time with each other. Fortunately they got a whole week off & so Abhijeet planned a trip to Goa. Both of them were so excited and happy that they finally would be able to enjoy sometimes together without any tension of cases. But Alas! An emergency came & Abhijeet was called in for an important & secret mission by Head quarter & Tarika heard that convo._

 _But she didn't agree with Abhijeet that he was a bad hubby. But she thought that she was indeed lucky to have him. It wasn't his fault at all. It's his duty & she's proud of him for his loyalty & faithfulness towards his country & department. She knew that he's feeling worse than she's feeling because their vacation got ruined because of his mission. Now she didn't want him to feel more bad. She wanted to erase his worry lines from his head._

Tarika made him turn toward her by pulling him by his t-shirt. She cupped his face with "Not at all. Don't you dare to call my hubby bad. Only I have the right to decide that."

"Okay, mam!" Abhijeet laughed lightly & that was a genuine one. Seeing that Tarika got satisfied. She looked in his eyes for a while. She kissed him softly on his lips. He respond with the same pace & passion.

"Abhijeet" Tarika whispered.

"Make love to me…" she closed her eyes after saying so.

Abhijeet kissed her more passionately than before. They melt in each others arm & decided to live the present moment. Their emotions needn't words to be described to each other as their action spoke that how much they want to be with each other. The night again became the witness of their union.

* * *

 **Plz review :)**


End file.
